After the Storm
by Crazy writter
Summary: Story about the night Jim Gordon came back home, I've always wanted to write a story about his wife and him, extremely strong content, not for kids, rated M.


Babara was holding a picture of her dead husband who foolishly lept in front of the mayor to save his life, what, his own life was not important enough? His kids didn't mean anything to him? Thus he stupidly took an action that could end his life, no it did end his life and now he was six feet under and she had to raise the kids all on her own because they promised each other that no one in a million years could ever take their place., that they were meant for each other and no one else. At the same moment her feelings were clashing with each other, on one hand she couldn't help, but feel depressed, anguish and grieve for her fallen prince and on the other hate and anger for his mindless stance to protect a ignorant bastard that never did anything for him or her and the kids. What made him so special that his life was more important, he was imperfect like everyone else, he had his flaws, his mulls, so what, what made his ass so fucking highly? She couldn't not now, not ever understand nor did she want to. A few minutes later a soft knock was heard at the front door and she lazily ambled to open it, she wasn't prepared for what would be awaiting for her on the other side, when she saw him, Jim, all she could do was slap him, ahhh, how can he come here and pretend that his reincarnation wouldn't surprise her not one bit, all he said was sorry, what else could he say, she hugged him close to her to make sure that he was here, that she wasn't dreaming or fantasising, once she had him near her she never again wanted to let go, he had returned to her and he wasn't dead, not dead, but really fucking dumb and stupid.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Bab, I had to, I had to protect you and the kids, I'm sorry, I love and I would never do something that would harm you and the kids, I love too much to do that to you, you have to believe me."

"I do, I do Jim, I love you too and don't ever again scare me like that, never, you hear me, Jim, never, I can't go through it again, please, please promise, promise me Jim."

"I'll never ever do this again I promise, I'm sorry, I'm sorry honey."

Tears were streaming down from her eyes, he brought her face away to gaze into her hazel hue's that held the warmth of a thousand suns, he needed to reassure her that what he said was the complete honest truth.

"I'm sorry Babara, I love you and I won't do this again, I promise, okay, I love you."

He connected their heads together as they both closed their eyes to experience the comforting touch that reminded them of their fading romance, he gently and slowly kissed her, pecking her lips to taste the sweetness that remained from long ago all the while moving along towards their bedroom, she started to unzip his pants because she couldn't go for his shirt do to the vest that protected his heart, the heart that she had stolen and kept with her. He lay her on their bed then pulled her pants down, caressing her thighs, kissing here and there to take in her every taste and smell as he was about to slip out of his vest Barbara held his hand from doing so.

"Leave it on, Jim, leave it, your not off duty yet, there's one person you haven't yet safe gaurded."

He complied by lifting her shirt off her then undoing her bra letting it fall on the floor.

"Jim tell me how much you love me, how much do you love me Jim?"

"There's nothing to compare my love for you because its too grand, too powerful to mention, I love you then you can ever imagine one person can love another, that's how much I love, that's how much I love you Barbs."

With that said their night of passion began, he left his vest on, but kicked all of the rest of his clothes to the floor to keep her garments company. He was an old man, but that did not stop him from giving his all to her, he started out slow and gentle, kissing her, loving her, coming in and out at a leisurely pace, her eyes not once disconnecting from his, her breast pressing tightly hurting at the brash feel of it, she began to groan, noticing this Jim peeled off the vest and the black shirt underneath, her breasts warmth made him that much more stiff for her, as he gained speed she dug her nails into his back steadying herself for the penetrations, Jim lifted his body to give her a warning that he was to come at an extreme force, he knew what she liked and that was it, force and hurt and that's was exactly what he would give her.

"Come on, Jim, come on, give it to me, I'm ready."

Coming down on her in with all his strength she tighten her walls around his shack, he bent his head back feeling the sting and wetness that came with her body, she had not been the only one that moaned that time, Jim's head came down to her neck, breathing fast and short.

"Ahhh, Barb, ahhhhh, ssssssshhhhit, Barb, ohhh my God, ummmmm."

Slightly letting go he came out, but did not stop, he kissed her neck running his hands through her hair and Barbara running her hands on his back, tracing all the wounds he had received in the line of duty, rolling over she stayed inches away from his wood making him want her even more now then ever, his mind going crazy at the coldness of the world, he needed to be inside of her, but she didn't give him passage to the gates of her gardens, all he could do to make him calm down just a bit was planting his face in her cleavage, sucking in the drops that ran down her chest and biting her skin, finally sitting on him and riding him to his fullest, he held her close, with one hand on her waist so they couldn't lose contact and the other on her back with his face looking up at her all the while.

"Um, Ummm, Ummmm, Hummmm, ahhh, Barbara, Oh fuck I love you soo much, I love you babe, ohh how I fucking love you, ummm, why do you do this to me, how can you make me love you sooo fucking much, you can never undstand what you do to me, ahhhhummmm, Barb."

"Come for me, Jim, come on, I need you to, please, Jim, please."

He couldn't just yet, he wasn't ready to, not yet, he needed to hit that point, her orgasm, he needed to hear her scream his name, and there a few seconds later it came, yes he had accomplished his mission.

"Jim, Jim, Jim, ohhhh Jim, fuck Jim, you fuck so fucking good, aahhhh Jim, ahh."

She stalled her hands on his chest as he poured out his liquids into her, filling her up with the juice, she fell onto his chest, laying there for the whole night, he sneaked away an hour or so later and went to take a shower, his life was beginning to seem normal once more and he dared to say that Barb never did change and that's how he liked it.


End file.
